deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Star of Deltora (series)
Star of Deltora is a series of fantasy novels written by Emily Rodda. The series consist of four books, released through 2015-2016. The first book in the series, Shadows of the Master, was released on August 1, 2015. The second book, Two Moons, was released on November 1, 2015. The third book, The Towers of Illica was released on April 1, 2016, and the fourth book, The Hungry Isle, was released on September 1, 2016. The series is set in the same world as in the ''Deltora Quest'' series, the Three Doors trilogy and the Rowan of Rin series. Star of Deltora is set about a decade after Deltora Quest 3. Plot Setting The Star of Deltora series is set in the same world as the ''Deltora Quest'' series, the The Three Doors trilogy and the Rowan of Rin series. The main character in the series is a Deltoran trader named Britta. Shadows of the Master Britta of Del wants nothing less than to be the new Apprentice Trader of the Rosalyn fleet. Family and friends and even the terrible secret of her parentage will not stop her. But how can she succeed when her true identity must surely be guessed by Trader Mab, who knew her father, and her crew of the Star of Deltora? Relying on no more than her wits and the kind acts of friends she makes along the way, Britta is drawn closer to her terrible destiny. Two Moons Aboard the Star of Deltora with her three rivals for the Trader Rosalyn Apprenticeship, Britta knows that she has to keep her wits about her. She desperately wants to win the contest, but of course Jewel, Sky and Vashti feel the same, and of course one of them, she knows, is a ruthless enemy who will stop at nothing to succeed. Britta is ready for trouble, but as the voyage fails to go as planned, and rumours of evil magic sweep her beloved ship, she starts to wonder if she has more to fear than simple human wickedness. And nothing can prepare her for the terror that awaits her in the perilous, forbidden swamplands of Two Moons. The Towers of Illica The Star of Deltora is making for Illica, the home of the mysterious Collectors. Ahead is the most important trade of Britta's life-- her last chance to defeat her rivals and win the Rosalyn Contest. She knows she should be thinking of nothing else. But she is in danger. The ghastly shadows that haunt her are pressing closer. And though the terrors of Two Moons have been left behind, a cloud of fear still hangs over the Star like a swamp mist. Britta will need all her courage to face the shocking discoveries that are in store for her among the ancient towers of Illica. The Hungry Isle The Star of Deltora has escaped Illica, but home and safety are still very far away. The shadows that haunt the ship are deepening. Strange currents, seen and unseen, are sweeping Britta and her friends into peril. The magic Staff of Tier has sensed them, the Hungry Isle is on the prowl, and Britta’s dreams of winning the Rosalyn Apprentice contest will soon be swamped in a tidal wave of terror. Lives hang in the balance and shock follows shock as Britta’s quest to escape her past reaches its tumultuous climax. Writing Influences Themes References to other Emily Rodda books Canon welding Critical reception and awards Critical reception Awards References Category:Series Category:Books Category:Star of Deltora